marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaveedra Seven (Mojoverse)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly , , Blood Cadre Alliance | Relatives = Dazzler (alleged mother); Longshot (alleged father); Windsong (wife, deceased); | Universe = Mojoverse | BaseOfOperations = X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Murderworld; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Mojoverse | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 95 lbs (88.5 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Eyes sometimes appear Clear; Black starburst mark over right eye; hollow bones; | Citizenship = Mojoverse | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Private Investigator and warrior; formerly adventurer, ultimate fighter | Education = | Origin = Shatterstar is a bioengineered Mutant warrior from one hundred years in the future. Born in the Mojoworld, Shatterstar was trained to be a gladiator and fight for the entertainment of the masses. | PlaceOfBirth = Mojoworld | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Fabian Nicieza | First = New Mutants #99 | HistoryText = Origin Shatterstar comes from Mojoworld (about a century in the future, as opposed to the Mojoverse which co-exists with the contemporary Earth dimension, making him a time traveler as well as a dimension-hopper) which is ruled by the alien tyrant Mojo V. There, Shatterstar was created to be a slave, he claims to have had no parents, only a "gestation chamber." Genetically engineered to have enhanced physical capabilities so he could serve as an arena gladiator. It’s been speculated that Shatterstar was made from some of the same genetic material as the X-Man Longshot who was also artificially created on Mojoworld, as Beast has found that the two have some identical DNA. Shatterstar learned the arts of battle as a warrior in arenas on Mojoworld, where he participated in combats staged for Mojo's television programs. It’s assumed it was here he developed his strong sense of honor and pride as a warrior, to combat the constant violence and death in his life. Eventually he escaped and joined the Cadre Alliance, the rebel group that sought to overthrow Mojo V's dictatorship. From there, he learned the Cadre’s language and began taking part in missions, one of which sent him back in time to find the X-Men and get their assistance in defeating Mojo. X-Force Instead of finding the X-Men, Shatterstar was transported back in time to Earth at the point just before Cable reorganized the New Mutants into X-Force. With Cable’s assurance that they would help him defeat Mojo, Shatterstar became a founding member of the new team. X-Force was also where he first met Rictor. Shatterstar and Rictor formed a close friendship that eventually developed into a secret romance. Later Shatterstar discovered, to his bewilderment, that he also had the memories of an Earthling named Benjamin Russell. Soon afterwards, Mojo made Cable and Shatterstar his prisoners and transformed them into digital images for one of his television programs. In the course of the show, Shatterstar was mortally wounded in combat. Mojo's sometime ally Spiral teleported Cable and Shatterstar back into reality, where they regained their true forms. Spiral brought Cable, Shatterstar, Longshot, and the X-Force member Siryn to the Weisman Institute for the Criminally Insane in Rutland, Vermont. There Spiral directed them to the bedside of one of its patients, a mutant named Benjamin Russell who had no living relatives, had been in a coma since his powers had emerged, and, curiously, looked identical to Shatterstar. Longshot transferred Shatterstar's "uemeur," or soul, into Benjamin Russell's body, and the two became one. Apparently Shatterstar's body merged with Russell's as well, for the resulting body bore the starburst pattern that Shatterstar had around his left eye and his hair lengthened greatly. Restored to full health and consciousness, and feeling "whole" for the first time in his life, Shatterstar resumed his work as a member of X-Force. However, this does not explain why Shatterstar had some of Benjamin Russell's memories before they merged, or why they looked so much alike. There are still mysteries yet to be explained about Shatterstar's origin. It was hinted that Shatterstar may have been the child of Longshot and the mutant X-Man Dazzler.in the early run of X-Men in 1992 Dazzler revealed that she was pregnant with Longshot's child and Longshot suggested the name "Shatterstar" for the unborn child. Longshot and Dazzler returned to MojoWorld to free Longshot's people and Dazzler later appeared without Longshot and without a child. It has been speculated that Dazzler miscarried, though it has not been established officially what became of the infant. Shatterstar accompanied Rictor to the Richter home in Mexico to try and end Rictor's family's arms-dealing business. Presumably they succeeded, though it’s not known why they later parted. Shatterstar was later in Madripoor, earning his money by fighting in arenas. He was sought out by Spiral and had one of her agents made Shatterstar believe she wanted to kill him. With a fake quest, Spiral lured Shatterstar to an alternate universe she had conquered and ruled. On that Earth, Spiral had also killed most of that world's heroes and mutants. That Earth's Shatterstar had been killed as well. He was found by that Earth's rebel forces, including Cable and some other members he knew from X-Force. Together, they eventually defeated Spiral. Upon returning to the mainstream Earth, Shatterstar was contacted by Cable and requested to temporarily join him on a mission to defeat the Skornn. Shatterstar agreed, but first Cable wanted him to train with monks on Mount Xixabangma. After those monks were killed by Skornn's worshipers, Shatterstar was reunited with his old team and they eventually killed the Skornn. M-Day and Civil War Following M-Day and the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, Shatterstar teamed up with former X-Force allies Domino and Caliban to break The 198 out of the encampment set up for mutants on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. They took the escapees to a secret base provided to them by Captain America via Nick Fury. While fighting O*N*E he nearly killed Micromax, claiming that while there is no such thing as murder during war, he had only meant to disable him. X-Factor Investigations At some unknown point, Cortex again control over Shatterstar and sent him to attack his friends. While searching for Madrox, Rictor and Strong Guy discovered a dupe of Madrox's has been living in New England as a priest. They decide to investigate further, hoping to find the whereabouts of Madrox Prime. Upon meeting Father Maddox, a masked man crashes through the window with swords blaze. After a brief battle, the attacker was revealed to be Shatterstar, possessed by Cortex. Once Shatterstar is broken out of his trance-like state, and recognized Rictor, the two embraced one another and finally shared a kiss. Rictor and Shatterstar began a steady romantic relationship after Shatterstar's return though not without it's difficulties. Rictor, having finally come to terms with his sexual identity, wanted a stable monogamous relationship with Shatterstar. Shatterstar, on the other hand, found himself interested in a more open relationships which would allow him to explore other sexual possibilities. The two resolved that they would work things out, and proceeded to make up both emotionally and physically. However, before they could get very far, the two were interrupted when a pregnant Wolfsbane barged in. Although, Wolfsbane was actually pregnant with Hrimhari's child, she lead Rictor and the others to believe Shatterstar was the father. This news put a strain on Shatterstar and Rictor's relationship, but a brief encounter between Hrimhari and Shatterstar in Niffleheim cleared up the question of paternity. | Powers = Genetic Engineering As a result of the extra-dimensional genetic engineering that created him, Shatterstar possesses an overall superhuman level of physical and mental power, which includes; * Superhuman Senses: Shatterstar possesses superhuman senses beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Strength: Shatterstar possesses superhuman strength beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Speed: Shatterstar possesses superhuman speed beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Reflexes: Shatterstar possesses superhuman reflexes beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Agility: Shatterstar possesses superhuman agility beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Dexterity: Shatterstar possesses superhuman dexterity beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Coordination: Shatterstar possesses superhuman coordination beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Balance: Shatterstar possesses superhuman balance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Endurance: Shatterstar possesses superhuman endurance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Durability: Shatterstar possesses superhuman durability beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Hollow Bones: Shatterstar's bones are hollow, making him far lighter than he looks and further increasing his athletic and acrobatic skills. * Enhanced Learning Capabilities: Shatterstar possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Shatterstar is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue much faster than an ordinary human. Injuries such as slashes and stabbings heal completely within a matter of hours. Mutation * Vibratory Shock-Wave Generation:'''It is not clear as to whether this rarely used Mutant ability was removed after M-Day. Shatterstar possesses the mutant ability to channel and generate powerful vibratory shock waves (and perhaps bio-electricity) charges through his swords. However, Shatterstar rarely uses this ability as it tends to exhaust him, thus he prefers to depend instead on his martial prowess. * '''Telepathic Teleportation: After Shatterstar returned from the Mojoverse, he demonstrated the ability to open an "X" shaped portal allowing him to instantly transport himself. This is accomplished by having an "anchor", with whom he must have a connection, visualize their destination before opening a portal. After this is done, Shatterstar must rest at least four hours before teleporting again, as he would otherwise risk the death of himself and anyone he is transporting. Known anchors include Rictor, Longshot, and Layla Miller. | Abilities = * Excellent Strategist: Shatterstar is an excellent strategist. * Mojoworld Martial Arts Mastery: Shatterstar has had extensive training in many forms of the martial arts of Mojoworld. * Mojoworld Swordsmanship Mastery: Shatterstar is a master swordsman. * Adaptability: Shatterstar is able to adapt and learn skills quickly. * Intellect: Shatterstar is incredibly intelligent and can repair advanced technology. * Multi-Lingual: Shatterstar is fluent in English and Spanish. | Strength = * Strength Level: Shatterstar is capable of lifting about 5 tons under optimum conditions. | Weaknesses = * Severe Injuries: Injuries such as broken bones, massive tissue loss or massive blood loss could probably kill him if he isn't given medical treatment. * Sending Vibrations: Sending vibrations through his sword exhausts him. * Telepathic Teleportation: Shatterstar's teleportation, has the following limitations; ** Anchor: According to Shatterstar, he needs another mind to envision the destination, which serves as an anchor. Additionally, the anchor needs to be someone Shatterstar is connected to. Without that, he would risk getting "lost between". As an anchor he can use Rictor , Longshot and Layla Miller . ** Focus: According to Shatterstar, he generates the energy for his teleportation, but he requires his swords to focus it. ** Teleportation Shock-Wave: The energies released require that the teleport take place outdoors, or he risk blowing up whatever building he's in. ** Exhaustion: After a teleport, Shatterstar needs at least four hours to recharge his energies. | Equipment = * Costume: Shatterstar's costume is made of bullet-proof armor from Mojo-World. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Shatterstar's Swords: Shatterstar's sword is strong enough to severely injure Micromax, can be split into two swords and has a bio-electric current that makes it very hard for people besides him to wield it. * Throwing Knives: Shatterstar carries throwing knives. | Notes = | Trivia = * Shatterstar is currently dating Rictor * Learned Spanish by watching television. * Although not full explained, it has been hinted and theorized several times by multiple individuals that Shatterstar is the future son of Dazzler and Longshot. It is unclear if they are traditional biological parents or genetic donors. * In , Rictor and Shatterstar shared the kiss first on-panel male-male kiss between two mainstream male superheroes in mainstream Marvel comic book history.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24992 | Links = * The Shatterstar Page }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Regeneration Category:Reincarnation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Electrokinesis Category:Fencing Category:Hypercognitive Category:Martial Arts Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Tattoos Category:Dating Characters Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Multilingual Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Non-Human Mutants Category:Media-Driven Characters